


Traumatic, Even (or, The Masturbation Habits of Sam Winchester as told by his older brother, Dean)

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets interviewed about Sam and hangs him out to dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatic, Even (or, The Masturbation Habits of Sam Winchester as told by his older brother, Dean)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



_So, these "dirty secrets" Sam has that you mentioned before, what can you tell us about those?_

**DW:** Well, uh. [laughs] He's a moaner. I can hear him across the fuckin' room, even when the door is closed. I mean, he doesn't know, I've never told him, but he's--he's somethin' else. I'll, you know, wake up in the middle of the night and see the light under the bathroom door and see that Sam isn't in bed--

_You sleep in the same bed?_

**DW:** No. Dude, chill out. We stay in a lot of motels, okay? Anyway. I'll see the light coming through the crack and then I'll heard this faint little grunting _nhh_ sound and I know what's coming. In several senses of the word. Heh.

_Well, I don't think a "faint little grunting" sound qualifies as a moan._

**DW:** Hold on, I didn't get there yet. So then I'll hear that breathy sound--you know, when someone is whispering too loud but doesn't know it? It's usually an "S" sound--I assume he's thinking of his, uh, ex-girlfriend or something--

_Why do you say that?_

**DW:** Her name was Jessica. Look, are you going to let me tell you embarassing things--all of which are true, I might add--about my brother, or should I just leave now?

_Sorry. I'll shut up. Continue._

**DW:** Thank you. [adjusts leather jacket] But I'll hear him whispering, you know, and then he'll get louder and louder, and finally he'll stop saying words or names or whatever the fuck he's saying and he just _moans_. [shrugs]

_Could you demonstrate?_

**DW:** [laughs] Yeah, I guess so. [tips his chair back and mock-jerks in the air above his belly] _Mmm, oh, oh, oh, OHH._ [tips forward again] Something like that, only with a raspier voice and more lip biting.

_Ever catch him?_

**DW:** [snorts] Yeah. The first time he did it since we started working together again. I had no idea why he was making such a racket--I mean, he was pretty quiet as a kid--we shared a room a lot and I'd come in late from, uh, hunting with Dad and he'd pretend to be asleep but you'd see something moving under the covers, and once I'd turned the light off, I'd hear his bedframe shudder, but that was it. Anyway, he went away to school and I guess he picked up some new habits, so I heard him, you know, do this ridiculous moan and it sounded like he was in pain or dying or something. I damn near broke down that door before I realized it was _unlocked_ , and there he was on the edge of the tub with his pants around his ankles and a Playboy plastered on his knees, and one hand up his shirt and his dick in the other hand, and his hair was all damp and stringy and his bottom lip was clamped between his teeth, and he looked up at me with these giant puppy eyes and then they rolled back in his head and he let out this inhuman growl and came all over the floor _right in front of me_ and--yeah. It was awkward.

_Sounds it._

**DW:** Traumatic, even.

_I'm sorry._

**DW:** No, actually, it's not that bad. Definitely not the worst I've seen.

_Oh? What's that?_

**DW:** [shifts uncomfortably] I walked in on my dad once.

_Oh._

**DW:** I don't really want to talk about it.

_Understandable._

[read the sequel: [Apparently (or, The Masturbation Habits of Dean Winchester as told by his younger brother, Sam)](http://transposition73.livejournal.com/61942.html)]

**Author's Note:**

> Read the sequel, [Apparently (or, The Masturbation Habits of Dean Winchester as told by his younger brother, Sam)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1549826).


End file.
